User talk:KestrelGirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Bella Sara Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shahazar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kitty305 (Talk) 05:14, May 28, 2012 YES!!! This is great! I'm so glad you joined the wiki! I really need some help filling out the lots of horses page! Any non–photo pages i can attend to. ––Kitty305 Hello Hello Birdadmirer, you have some really cool pages on Bella Sara Wiki! Do you think you could move some of them to The Bella Sara Wiki? 15:37, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes!!! Definitely. I have already moved two or three pages from wiki to wiki. I look forward to copying more. To recognize a copied page, there will be a note at the bottom that says "Gladly copied from the other Bella Sara wiki by "Birdadmirer"". Birdadmirer 04:45, June 22, 2012 (UTC)Birdadmirer Awesome! Hooray! That's so awesome! Thank you! By the way, I'm only 12 years old. KIDS RULE! :) 15:12, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Goodness. I knew you were just a bit older than me because I noticed your 10th birthday photo!! ;-) Huh? Uhh...Birdadmirer? That's Kitty305(Ava), not me. I think Ava's 11, too. Oh, by the way, I'm the same person who left the last message, my IP address changed. 13:41, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Whoops. Sorry! What's your username? I just need a memory jogger... I don't have one! I don't have one but I could make one up to put on the end of my messages. Hmmm... how about Dolphin12? 13:40, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay... my IP address is back to normal now. 13:44, June 25, 2012 (UTC)Dolphin12(username I made up) Community Message Welcome to My Home! This page helps you stay up to date with what's happening on the wiki. Important news: I have a plan to neatly create horse pages for all the horses that ever existed in Bella Sara. We start with Winter Festival. Someone posted all the card lists underneath the list of horses on the page Lots O' Horses, that should help. And they have a Gallery of all the cards for Winter Festival if you don't know what they look like. I will get all the photos. I copied this from Community Message on Recent Activity page. I wrote this on it a couple minutes ago just wanted to be shure everyone saw it. Please check on it every couple of weeks to see if I changed it. Kitty305 13:14, July 3, 2012 (UTC)Kitty305 Great!! Good idea. By the way, I'm the one who added the PDFs. It was before I became a user, though. The collections can have different editions of the same horse, mostly the five legendary horses. Watch out... Birdadmirer 04:48, July 4, 2012 (UTC)Birdadmirer Also, when writing be careful because some horses belong to Herd Valeryk and Starlight, not just Elemyn. For example: Angel is the Herald of Winter Festival but is from Herd Starlight. Kitty305 13:03, July 4, 2012 (UTC)Kitty305 Hi! Hi Birdadmirer, I don't mean to sound impatient, but when are you going to start transferring pages from Bella Sara wiki to this wiki? 20:07, July 9, 2012 (UTC)Dolphin12 I just got Addis yesterday. Birdadmirer 15:28, July 10, 2012 (UTC)Birdadmirer